1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to automatically recovering a system by dynamic image loading, when system loading fails.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of embedded system products such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a Motion Picture Experts Group-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, a blood tester, etc. store software programs to load their operation systems in the form of images in internal storages like non-volatile memories or a hard disk drive (HDD). For function expansion or testing, these embedded system products offer a real-time update function of downloading software images from an update server periodically or upon release of a new version, and storing the downloaded images in internal storages. However, because a software image directly affects system operation, downloading a wrong software image in a system may cause a fatal error that the system is not even booted. Even with a normal downloaded software image, a possible error of the software image caused by a physical or electrical impact may also cause a fatal error like non-booting of the system.
Therefore, a method has been proposed in which an original software image is separately stored in its internal storage, and when some problem occurs to the software image, the original software image is retrieved. However, this method requires system recovery through switch manipulation, thereby making it difficult for a user to recover the system.